winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Chatta
Chatta is the Pixie of Gossip and is Flora's bonded pixie. In Season 2, Chatta helped Flora express her feelings to Helia, which resulted to Flora earning her Charmix. Chatta usually translates Piff's baby talk. Personality Profile She is very outgoing and always in the know. When she was first bonded with Flora, she wanted to know everything about her if she has a boyfriend, and if he is tall, dark, and handsome. Flora once pointed out that Chatta usually knows everyone's secrets. Chatta is also very loud and loves to text.She is always leading the pixies such as in the episode "A Trap for Fairies" ,saying she was the leader not Lockette. It was mentioned in the trailer of PopPixie she will still be the leader because she is the main character. Chatta and Stella are very much a like in appearance and manner; so much so that Chatta has been mistaken for Stella's pixie, and Amore for Flora's even though she stays with Stella when Flora is busy. Appearance Winx Club She has long, curly bronze-gold pigtails, bangs, and slightly tanned skin with big amber eyes. She wears a lighter green version of Layla's fairy outfit without the sash and a shirt like Icy's civilian shirt. Overall, she resembles Stella in appearance and in mannerisms. Her wings are blue color. She also wears panties under her skirt which have the same color as her outfit. Chatta has green boots on her feet and appears to be the tallest of the pixies. Pop Pixie opened up in Episode 18]] Transformation Chatta wears a glowing green dress with purple ruffles on the top and shoulder straps, along with a purple underneath layer to the dress. She wears purple wrapped bracelets on her wrist, green shoes, and a wispy glowing green cloth-headband. Her scrunchies are pink and tube-like. Civilian Chatta's outfit consists of a short bright green sweat jacket with matching shorts and a lavender colored jacket underneath. She wears the same green shoes, and still keeps her hair in her trademark ponytails. Picnic Chatta wears a green with light purple tank-top and blue shorts. Her hair is worn in braided pigtails held with small green beads and a big purple bead in the center, while near the bottom of the pigtail is another purple bead. Swimsuit 1 Chatta wears a purple tank-top and a green skirt. In her hair she wears pink-purple flowers at her pigtails. Swimsuit 2 Chatta's second swimsuit consists of a purple bikini with green lining on the bottom and straps, along with a green belted purple bikini hot pants. She also has on purple clogs with tan platforms, and wears green and purple flowers below her pigtails. Camping While camping Chatta wears a green tanktop and orange-brown shorts. Her hair is worn in a single ponytail on the side of her head in a braid, held with a red piece. Pajamas Chatta wears a sky blue and light purple-pink themed pajama set. She wears her hair in braided circles on the top of her head hold with fuschia flowery pieces. Series Winx Club Season 2 Chatta is introduced in this season, along with the other bonded pixies. She bonds with Flora, despite being total opposites. Flora being quiet and shy, and Chatta being talkative and confident. Chatta helps Flora confess her feelings about Helia. Season 3 Chatta appeared in an episode when the Winx are trying to fight Valtor. The pixies were in charge one day. Until Livy told them what happened. Chatta also helped some of the pixies defeat the Trix. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Coming Soon Season 4 Chatta appeared in the second and fourteenth episode, but only having minor roles in both episodes. Magical Adventure Chatta (along with the rest of the pixies) makes a small appearance while setting up lanterns but get attacked by the Trix. Season 6 In "The Legendarium", Chatta and the other pixies go to Alfea and celebrate at Faragonda's 100 years anniversary party. Back in Pixie Village, she is seen trying to defend her village along with the Winx and other pixies. In "Flying School The Flying School",she is seen with the other pixies in the winx's room when they were trying to cheer them up. More coming soon... PopPixie Coming soon... Powers and Abilities She uses her gift of the gab to convince, confound and even stun people, putting her enemies to flight. Chatta is the queen of gossip: with her power she can get anyone to tell her anything and she uses her talkative ways to defend herself and attack, but above all the information that she gathers is the best way to get herself out of trouble. Her special power is useful whenever her friends need information. When she goes into action against her enemies she hears them even when they are very far away, a skill which in her everyday life allows her to intercept all sorts of gossip and she is always the first to know the latest news. Trivia *Her name is derived from the word 'chat' and could be a play on the word 'chatter'. *She and Flora has the same voice actress in the Nick's dub. *She shares her voice actress with Stella in the Cinélume dub of Pop Pixie. *In the Latin American dub, her name is sometimes mentioned as "Chat". *She looks a lot like Stella when she was in her Magic Winx or Charmix mode some people think that Chatta should have been Stella's pixie due to the resemblance. *In the Brazilian dub her named was changed to Carla. Gallery Category:Winx Club Category:Pop Pixie Category:Characters Category:Pixies Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6 Category:PopPiXie Character Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Chatta Category:Comics Category:Flora Category:Specials Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom